


Speak of the Devil

by freeal



Series: Tolerable [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Delusions, Horror, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, On the Run, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeal/pseuds/freeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> 罗曼史不是我的爱好。
> 
> 关于不可名状的恐怖的故事。警觉、否认、逃避。最后依然无可奈何。

_But I am your keeper,  
I keep your face away from light._

_I am yours 'till they come……  
I am yours 'till they come!_

 

 

两名陌生人走进这间温暖而明亮的小镇酒馆时，Stanley正一杆打到78分，而他的对手Jason一分未得。

Jason，一如既往地，在台沿放上了一杯双份威士忌。干的。Jason暂时还不会去喝它。他在阴影里收紧了下巴，用粗糙宽大的双手将球杆钉进地毯，阴沉锐利的目光穿透白球与红球——Stanley不可能失手，这令他眉头紧皱。与此同时，Stanley正思考该如何处理Jason与他妻子的偷情关系——是一场包括酒瓶与凝视的漫长谈话，还是一颗干脆利落穿过Jason胸膛的子弹。

下一杆，Stanley达到了81分。

 

陌生人向凝滞的台球桌投去漫不经心的一瞥，摇摆着走向吧台，叫了啤酒与威士忌，然后各自慢慢啜饮着。只有一些无声的交谈散落在肢体的细节中，他们看上去疲惫，模糊，而沉默。

Diana，那位年轻的女酒保，已经注意了一位陌生人足够长的时间。

他有一双绿色的眼睛。敞开襟怀的旧皮衣，膝盖处磨白的牛仔裤，沾满尘土的靴子，像是自打出生起就篆刻在他身体上的图样，世界末日都休想把它们从他身上剥下。Diana不禁为这想象中的固执脾气而微笑。

金色的酒液是微凉且辛辣的，轻易地滑过杯壁，浸润了两片唇瓣，顺着纹路渗进口中。酒精在舌尖的热力下蒸发汽化，剩下的液体流入喉管，在所过之处点燃一团团小小的火焰。陌生人喝得很慢，非常慢，他好像想要做些什么，想说些什么。可什么都没有。直到他抬手要下一份，陌生人仍然只是持续重复那若有所思地垂下又抬起眼帘的动作，时不时偏头去查看他的伙伴，挑起眉毛，似乎以为他会随时消失似的。接着他会立马偏回头，漫无目的地看向别的不固定的地点，垮下肩膀，嘴边露出一两个漠然自嘲的笑容。

Diana甚至不知道该如何开始这场搭讪。或许永不。David Rogers喜欢她，会毫不犹豫地为她拒绝哪怕一打舞伴，还有Phillip Walt，十五岁时为她的头发写了十四首蹩脚的小诗，太蠢了，她却喜欢它们。这诚然是个小镇，但金发Diana永远有一打以上的调情对象可供挑选，永远使她感到轻松而甜蜜。今晚，陌生人从沉重的夜色中来，走进这个酒吧，坐在了她的吧台前，挑起眉毛的弧线轻浮，而草草掠过她的眼神恰恰是枯涩复杂的。Diana想知道那件皮衣底下究竟掩盖了多少伤疤，想知道他的嘴唇除了威士忌之外的滋味，想知道他会让人产生多少难以平复的愉悦。现在陌生人再次抬起了眼睛，覆盖着老旧皮衣的肩膀向他的同伴倾斜着。或许她不会知道。不。不是今晚。

 

Stanley终于在一个长球上失手了。台球桌边的沉寂突然变得尖锐。Jason伸手去拿那杯威士忌，中途改了主意，直接端起了球杆。

暂时不会有新的威士忌杯需要被填满。Diana想。她将柠檬片插上鸡尾酒杯沿，推向走来的大个子Zoe——一天中第一次的准时。这杯酒属于坐在昏暗角落的Lily。Lily Harlock，羞怯的棕发姑娘，正因与Michael的第三次约会而变得皮肤粉红，不得不依靠酒精来掩盖。Zoe从不喝酒，甜食才是她的万灵药，吞食生奶油更是百试不爽。她对Lily拥有的许多东西同时感到不屑，包括纤瘦的腰肢与一杯度数超过三十的硬饮料。其中没有Michael。

Michael，Diana为数不多自认看透的事物其中之一。Rogers家得到了一个诚实笨拙的小儿子，相应的也要忍受另一个花花公子惹来的轻浮麻烦。她不在乎Lily将会受到何种欺骗，或者伤得如何之深，在她看来，这与其说是报应，不如说是课程。陌生人中的另外一个不赞成地向她蹙着眉头，而当Diana下一秒回过神来，又觉得他并没有在看她。

另一个陌生人似乎没有那么坚不可摧——仅仅如此。他以一种半开放的态度坐在那里，谨慎地啜着他的啤酒，从眉毛底下看着同伴逐步加快摄取威士忌的速度。除此之外，似乎对一切兴趣缺缺。在偷眼观察这个陌生人的时间里，Diana三次回绝了Michael投来的眼神——即使那看起来是那么的悲伤真诚。她也忽视了Zoe脸上一切可能出现的神情。但她无法忽略Lily——从蓝色冰饮上方投来的疯狂目光。

 

Jason没能坚持到第三个球。他恼恨地锤向球桌，让几个球移动了位置。Stanley直接给了他一个狠毒的右勾拳，确保Jason左脸内侧会在他自己牙上撞得稀烂。他抽出藏在夹克里侧的手枪，子弹出于谨慎备得很充分，不必担心库存，于是他首先射杀了意欲拦阻的几个球伴，其中一个是他在邮局的同事兼发小，另两个同样是和他一同长大的好友。Stanley敢说他们的父母都没有预想到将来的这一夜，他不禁笑了。

接下去，迎着笑脸而来的是一顿来自更为健壮的汽修工的拳头。Jason的手比他粗大有力得多，速度也更快，Stanley没有来得及扣下扳机就失去了这个最重要的筹码。他透过从额角流下的自己的鲜血看着滑向酒吧另一侧的枪，想起自己购入它究竟用了多少钱，并想着还没完呢，那个狗娘养的至少要失去那双在他妻子腿间乱摸的粗手。哦，还有两个恶心的卵蛋。

陌生人当然没有预见到这一幕。和一般的过路人不同，他们省略了震惊的过程，也拒绝逃跑的方案，同时从吧台前弹起，简洁地交换了一下眼神，就准备分头冲向被重新粉刷成红色的台球桌。Diana抄起随时准备为陌生人续杯而放在手边的威士忌瓶，稳而狠地敲在他的后脑。陌生人像鸟被霰弹枪射中那样坠落。Diana没来得及划开他同伴的喉咙就被制住，但这时Michael猛地扑了上来，用膝盖猛击他的胃部，让他呕出那些斟酌着喝下的啤酒和一些胆汁。

Diana兴趣缺缺地扇Michael的耳光的同时，Zoe操纵着自己庞大的身躯逼近，很快就被Michael和Diana联手划成了一块人肉碎步。她咕噜着颤抖着卧在了吧台无人的一侧，二十分钟后失血过多休克。随后死去。

Stanley在自己膝盖上折断球杆，以此作为武器，总归比赤手空拳的Jason好些，不过他的两只眼睛都肿了起来，左眼有点失明的危险，准头就未免差了一些。在他的脑壳被Jason撞瘪在球桌边缘之前，他设法将自己的武器穿进了Jason的右手，最终怀着胜利的狂喜迎接死亡的到来。虽说如此，没有取回手枪这个最终武器，到底也是一种战略上的失败。

两个陌生人在吧台椅下蜷缩呻吟着，但看上去很快就能重新站起来。他们对Diana的吸引力已经消失，她不再理睬二人，下定决心尽快处置Michael，也就是扭断他的脖子。Michael冷冷地瞅着为他所辜负的前女友，做好了准备，显然是和Jason身体里截然不同的东西夺取了他的求生意志。他身后，棕发Lily怀着区别于Diana的傲慢怒火的嫉妒与狂怒，跨过仍在蠕动的Zoe，捡起了Stanley的手枪，耐心等着Diana杀死Michael，然后将枪里剩下的子弹全部射进Diana的身体。

Lily耸耸肩，丢掉手枪坐回去继续喝她的饮料。

 

陌生人终于成功地从地上爬了起来，一个仍然反胃，一个头晕目眩，总的来说还好。他们愕然对视，望向在短短时间内多出的几具尸体，基本无法思考。碎落的酒瓶残骸边，像一袋土豆摊倒在地的Diana没能合上眼睛，一只死去的眼睛分别映出了一张陌生人的脸孔，就像他们最初走进这间酒吧时那样。

Jason用他被刺穿的残破右手和完好的左手将最后一颗黑球击打入袋。他欢呼一声，终于端起放在桌沿已经挥发了少许的两份威士忌，一饮而尽。


	2. Avoiding

他们很少在傍晚到达一间汽车旅馆，并且无事可做。

房间的顶灯只亮了——大约五秒，便毫无预兆地熄灭。Dean只需要三秒就能把自己舒舒服服地安置进扶手椅里，两秒后，他在黑暗里紧张地半站起来，但Sam只是苦笑了一下，冲着天花板摇了摇头，把背包放在床边。

Dean让自己放松，坐回椅子里。眼前不远处，Sam颓然坠在了靠窗的那张床上，被窗外青白的电子灯光照亮半边身子，看起来更像被黑暗张口撕去一半。他还没有完全睡醒，可能仍像陷入沼泽那样浸陷在他的梦境里，与自己的意识搏斗。Sam总是他们中更擅长胡思乱想的那个，Dean有理由相信他做起梦来也是那么多愁善感，不像Dean——永远是姑娘，漂亮姑娘……更漂亮的姑娘。

如果要问那些关于John和Sam的梦呢？包括……更黑暗的东西？不必担心，当然给好好地收进了Dean Winchester脑子里那个宝贵的小盒子，一个不剩——忘在那里。

Sam从来不这么做。这些年来，那股巨大的黑烟肆虐横扫着他……但是Dean没办法。他没办法叫Sam自己离Sam远一些，他能做的只有在别的什么东西想要夺走Sam的时候举起枪口，不管那头是邪恶还是死亡。这是Dean唯一且最擅长做的事——因为老天啊，他做了一辈子。

屋子里很昏暗，但没有到完全不能视物的程度，这莫名使人感到满意，并安于维持现状。Sam从他花色俗气的被单上站起来，终于完全清醒了。他的眼睛首先定位到扶手椅上Dean的所在，其次是……别的所有。狭小、闻起来有一股廉价香味的房间里没有冰箱的踪迹，对他们来说，这意味着没有冰镇啤酒。再加上灯坏了——即使在Winchester家的下榻名单里，这间旅馆也称得上糟糕。

对于顶灯，Sam并不完全介意。他的眼睛酸痛，脑子像浸泡在一团黏腻恶臭的凝胶里，重复播放着梦境里最骇人的片段，还配以类似于重度耳鸣的音效。Sam试图强行把自己拔出，却适得其反，越陷越深。他只是累了，比有工作的时候更甚。实际上，当工作占据他的表层意识的时候，他反而得到片刻喘息，那么一些瞬间——可以忘记内心深处想要立刻拔腿逃亡的欲望。

Dean还安静地坐在扶手椅上。太过安静了。Sam不知道他是在响应并包容他的沉默，还是也有同样的感受。当然，Sam知道，Dean就算感到了，也会直接将它甩进那个“Dean Winchester不能碰”的小盒子，然后狠狠关上，再也不碰。

Sam偶尔是这么的羡慕他的哥哥，虽然他明白这么做只能让随后而来的痛苦更为巨大。问题好比羊毛线球，只要不解开，即使只是堆放在那里，也会变得越来越复杂，越来越不可能解脱。在他哥哥那副坚不可摧的躯体里，蕴藏的便是这样的一个传奇般的线团，沉甸甸地坠在胃底，在他每一次吞咽，每一次埋藏时，都谋划着最终爆炸并杀死他的的那一刻。

Sam不会让这发生。

Dean又在看着他了。Sam意识到自己的拳头紧握着，嘴唇抿得发麻，他立刻向Dean递去一个安抚性质的笑容，随即意识到这分明就是大咧咧挥舞起一面“我不好”的旗帜。然而Dean努了努嘴，侧开脑袋，放过了他这一马。

一个念头如同闪电劈进Sam的天灵盖，醍醐灌顶……Dean也在忧虑着。Dean也在逃亡——这解释了寂静，解释了一切——绷紧的肩膀、无处不在的眼神、频繁扭向身侧的脖颈。同样的恐怖正在追击他们——在“捕猎”他们……这样的恐惧，甚至让他们想要逃离对方。

Sam安静但是猛烈地抽进一口空气，甚至让他感到肺泡几乎破裂，胸口爆发出撕裂的疼痛。他把自己猛地拉向Dean——下一刻，Dean睁大的眼睛就在他的眼睛下方。

Dean质询地审视着Sam。不知不觉间，这又成为了一次例行查看——Sam很好，没有多出不该有的洞，头在，左胳膊在，右胳膊也在，理智……大概在。Dean不知道自己吐出了一口代表着安心的空气，他挑起眉毛，警觉地慢慢站起身来。跟随着他，Sam同样站直了身体，他的影子铺盖到Dean全身，将他与光明严密隔离。Dean所能见到的只有Sam的阴影，可是从窗外的灯光中，似乎传来了遥远的呼唤。

有什么正在逼近，伸展着它那变化着蠕动着的爪子在公路边模糊阴暗的树梢上爬行，而你以为那只是微风吹动树叶。它无声地游过一杆杆孤立无援的路灯，不曾在光线里显出形体。月亮被拔去了舌头，在它庞大黑暗的身躯后徒然挣扎哭泣，可附在大地上的蝼蚁们——这些无助的人们，对这一切一无所知。谁都不知道，因为它就是黑暗，寄居在每一粒光尘里……它要来了。来找他们。

一直以来，他们就像躲在被子里的孩子，捂住口鼻，甚至不惜舍弃呼吸，泯灭自己声音和存在痕迹，竭力不被衣柜里的妖怪捉住。

Sam已经伸出了手，他的指尖就像磁石，不可抗拒地被吸向他由钢铁打造的兄弟的皮肤。但Dean先一步捉住了他，狠狠地、狠狠地钳住他的手腕，恨不得捏碎他的腕骨，碾烂皮肉，然后让自己成为一个Sam无法取下的手环。Sam悲哀而理解地看着他，通常是一种让Dean尬尴，随后嗤之以鼻的神情，而现在的情形让Dean忘却了回避，他一味将全部的自己注入与Sam接触的那只手上，握得更紧了。

Sam感觉那里一定已经开始出现紫色的淤痕。疼痛很好。一寸寸地，他向前移动着，直到他们的呼吸交织在一起。他呼吸着Dean的呼吸，离得越近，就能捕捉到越多的气息，越多热量，意味着越少被黑暗夺走。Dean呼出的空气闻起来像……Dean，铁锈味，近乎血的味道，弥漫着生的痛苦，虽然只是其中的一小部分。其他的？都在盒子里。

Dean完完全全地忘记了。他用视线死死扼住他兄弟的脖颈，固定。Sam不能回头，Dean不会让Sam的脸暴露在那危险的光线下，因为光线之外是黑暗，黑暗之外还有什么在那里，那东西就要来了，它想夺走他的兄弟。可你猜怎么着？它可以拿走世界，但Sam只能是Dean的，永远，是Dean的兄弟。

当他们的脚步开始粘连着移动，几乎分不出是Dean推着Sam后退，还是Sam扯着Dean前进。他们用身体挤开凝滞的黑暗与寂静，这黑暗寂静得如此响亮，尖啸就像凌晨你窗外驰骋而过的车——是的，有什么在接近，但为时未晚，它还没有真正找到这里，只是在狂暴地搜索。他们开始逃亡，Sam拉得更急迫，Dean推得更用力，肌肉在皮肤下默默绷紧，血液在更深的地方急速行驶，两颗心同时泵动，呼吸连接得更为紧密……

Sam的右脚跟撞击在床脚，首先失去平衡。Dean踩上了他的背包，只来得及将Sam向左猛地一扯，免得他撞上床头柜并不幸身亡或患上脑震荡。他自己则差一点飞进床与窗台间那个狭窄肮脏的夹缝，勉强扒住了床沿，另一只手跨过他兄弟的胸膛紧紧缠住。他们在过去几分钟间共享的呼吸链不攻自破，由于相近的原因各自剧烈喘息着。Dean用一肘撑起自己，望向Sam被电子灯照得青白的脸庞。Sam睁大眼睛回望着他，表情几乎是空白的。Dean在他的眼睛里看见了自己，同样的苍白，同样的不知所措。

一分钟后当他们重新地整齐站在地毯上时，沉默仍未被打破，共识却已达成。时间并不晚，还没有到公路的流浪者纷纷入住的时刻。Dean穿上外套，并决定他将在酒吧里喝上三小时威士忌。Sam会喝啤酒，用他最讨厌的眼神看着他，最后先回旅馆。等Dean出门的时候，他会告诉前台来修好这该死的灯。


	3. Alerting

Sam看起来困得快昏过去了，但他一直没有睡着，甚至在Dean换上Metallica的磁带时要求Dean把声音调大一些。

Dean当然很疑惑。当然。但长久以来——甚至早于他们上次关上车门前，沉默就在周围弥漫。安静是如此黏腻而且致密，似乎没办法能将它彻底割破。于是他只是扬起眉毛，欣然扭动音量旋钮。

车窗外树林墨绿色的边缘之上，天色正一点点变暗。天气看起来很不错，没有下雨的可能，空气新鲜澄澈，Dean的头脑也清醒，即使开上一整夜也不会有什么问题，但Dean还是希望能在天彻底黑下去之前找到一家旅馆。他们手上暂时没活儿，理论上没有时间可赶，而Sam——耶稣妈了个基督，他真的用得上一次晕过去一样的睡眠。

Sam在座位上打了个滚，把自己像毛巾一样使劲拧了拧，试图把丰沛的睡意挤出去一些。注意到Dean斜视过来的目光后，他停止了扭动，转而把脑门按在车框上，动作大了点，仿佛一头怒气冲冲的斗牛——wow……Easy，tiger.

不论如何，Dean最终什么都没有说。他在路标上发现了一个不太远处的小镇。他又看了看天色——也许天黑前有些勉强，但足够好了。音响里Metallica不知疲倦地歌唱着Dean烂熟于心的曲调，永远年轻而强劲，他们才是真正的公路之王。过了一会儿，Dean把音量调低了一些。

Sam昏昏沉沉地靠着椅背，任树木和路标从自己的瞳孔中不留痕迹地划过。睡意就像一片沉重的黑云压在他的眉骨附近，强迫他合上眼皮，被距离最近的景象所蒙蔽——“遮眼的光对我们而言便是黑暗”。光与黑暗，都是一样的，都在追逐着他们，企图将他们丢进盲目的死寂。

Sam一直不是他们中间易走极端的那个。他善于考量，认为万事值得推敲。想想吧，Sam Winchester曾是斯坦福法律系能得到的最好的学生，正是因为他精于此道——同时，他又能将柔软易变的东西打造成坚硬锋利的武器，将对手肢解得七零八落——这点大多还是要多谢他血管中猎人的血液。

然而他兄弟所拥有的生活——如今他们的生活，却是刀刀见骨的那一类，没有条例中的九曲十八弯。生或死，战斗或逃跑，甚或根本没有选项，你只是被掐着脖子按进臭气熏天的泥潭里。Sam扯起一个难看的笑容，小心地藏在了Dean目光所不能及的那一侧。他的兄弟不要一秒就能够理解这笑里的深意，他就是知道，Dean都明白。

Sam曾多次开过Impala耗油量的玩笑，但现在他发自心底感谢Impala有着这样强劲的马力。没有选择的空余，他迫切地需要甩掉一些东西，某些如附骨之蛆紧随其后的……Sam注意到Dean将速度控制在了一个极其平稳的中速，越来越浓厚的寂静包裹住这辆车。他们在这沉默的世界中央。

Dean不得不打开大灯时，Sam终于不堪重负地睡去，面庞半笼在夜色中，眉头轻皱着。小镇就在前面了，虽然Dean情愿就这样载着他的兄弟一直开下去，不过他也会很乐意使劲摇醒这个安静的瞌睡虫。Metallica轻轻地唱着歌，Impala也在低沉地吟唱着属于她自己的歌谣，Dean动了动下巴，感到嘴里干得要命，但他的水滚到了后座，只要他还想留根手指停在方向盘上就绝对够不着——管他的，马上就到了，到时候他可要美美来上两瓶冰啤，然后躺在床上看拳击重播。

剩下的这一小段路程对他来说的确不足挂齿，多年的经历给了Dean完美应对漫长公路旅行中产生的各种症状的能力——麻痹的大腿、僵硬的脖根、饱胀的膀胱、错觉长路永无止境的那么一点点绝望——

——但不包括被什么不可名状之物追逐的恐惧。

Impala的引擎轰鸣着。Dean无法控制自己斜瞥后视镜的眼睛。

除了黑暗和空旷，那里还有什么东西。似乎还远得很，可它在那里，在朝他们的方向寻来，它将要来……Dean快速地扫了一眼副驾驶座，Sam睡得很沉，非常非常安静，让他甚至想要伸手去探他的鼻息——他确实这么做了，随即迅速地将手指收回掌心，握得紧紧的，紧得感受不到疼痛之外的任何东西。Sam只是睡着了，不管那里有什么，它还没有得到Sam。

Dean立刻被自己的想法呛住了。他挣扎着浮出去呼与吸——他的盒子呢？那个见鬼的盒子哪儿去了！

冷却的血液重新沸腾起来，狂躁得皮肤像针扎般刺痛。疼痛令人清醒，Dean进入了他的战斗状态，全身肌肉都紧绷着、准备着，唯独忘了它们实际上只是在驾驶一辆汽车。恐怖的影像毫无来由地涌入Dean的脑海——它们到来了它们得到了Sam那之后Sam不再是Sam因为Sam在那样微笑Sam全身沾满无辜者的血液Sam将他的胸膛撕开Sam捏碎了他的心脏而Sam还在微笑。然后Dean不得不死去Dean不得不被它们夺走Dean不得不离开Sam……诸如此类。

虚无的影像毫无重量地落在Dean的视网膜上，叠加着累积着——最后汇聚成一片耀眼的白光，如此之亮如此之近，Dean相信自己已经瞎掉了，因为白光变得刺耳，就像一万根针扎进他的颅骨。澎湃纯白的吼叫呼号尖叫之间，混杂着一句模糊的呢喃拨动耳膜……

白光和声音不复存在。

Dean的肌肉回到应有的工作状态，他转动方向盘，驶入另一条车道。蓝色卡车带着他的远光灯与Impala相安无事地擦肩而过。直到Dean的呼吸恢复正常之前，他的脚一直神经质地紧逼在油门踏板上，从未真正踩下过。又一块路标在夜色中一闪而过，小镇和冰啤酒正在几公里前。

 

淡去的幻觉余韵中，低语再次响起，仿佛剃刀轻柔地擦过Dean的皮肤：

“Dean……”

 

一段时间后，Dean才意识到那是Sam。

 

 

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “遮眼的光对我们而言便是黑暗”
> 
> “The light which puts out our eyes is darkness to us”，来自梭罗的瓦尔登湖。瞎翻瞎用。

**Author's Note:**

> 开头的歌词来自Laura Marling 《Devil's Spoke》


End file.
